mgcobfandomcom-20200214-history
Columban V
Early Life Archbishop Saint Columban the Great, was born in Vandermar Village in Upper Lordaeron (what is today known as Deathknell) as Mellar Lankester--the first born of Laurence and Suzanne Lankester. The Lankester family was an average family. They were not poor but they were not partcularly well off either. His father worked hard in the village smithy while his mother tended to the children at home. Every day, Suzanne would take Mellar and sister, Amelia, to prayers at the village church. In his younger years, Mellar grew close to the parish priest, Father Columban Blackmoore. When Mellar was fourteen years old, Blackmoore was sent by the Archbishop to serve in lower Silverpine. His departure left an emptiness in the community and inspired Mellar to seek training for priesthood at the Tirisfall Archabbey (now known as the Scarlet Monastery). Mellar was a dilgent student in the Archabbey though he was not talented in the areas of philosophy. A few years into his studies, Mellar learned of the death of his beloved former pastor, Columban, and recieved from the Blackmoore family the journal that this holy priest had kept during his priesthood. Mellar studied this journal almost as diligently as he did he regular studies and leanred that Columban was a strong academic with many thoughts on the Light and philosophy. As he read, Mellar kept a list of Columban's arguments which aided him in his studies as a novice. Priesthood Early Priesthood When the time had come, Mellar was ordained by the Archbishop in the Temple of Light in Stratholme and was assigned to serve in the newly-founded Order of Preachers which functioned out of the Tirisfall Archabbey. This order was a missionary order at its heart and led to Mellar being sent to various locations across the world. It was during this time of servce that Mellar met a great friend of his and future Bishop of Stormwind, the Dwarf Johannes Moorwhelp. Both of them were assigned by the Order to service on Purgation Isle which served as a bulwalk for Alliance soldiers during the Second War. During their service on the island, an order was given by the head of their chapter that several clerics were not to participate in the war effort in order to turn the tides of battle in favor of economic benefit. Dismayed, Mellar joined Johannes and a small group of other clerics in traveling to the Bishop of Stratholme in order to request the order be dispensed. However, while they were gone, the bulwark of the island fell and the Order was decimated. The few clerics who had left the island were reassinged to the Archabbey to serve in various faculties during the war effort. Professor It was at this time that Father Servus was assigned to fill a teaching position in the Abbey left open during the war. Mellar taught the various neophytes the wisdom he had learned from Father Columban's journal. Mellar compiled his lessons into a single volume which he entitled "Luxology: An Introduction" and accredited the authorship to his beloved mentor, Columban Blackmoore. Soon after, the Council of Bishops was convoked to meet in the Abbey to discuss how they might rebuild Lordaeronian society which was broken by the War. During the meeting, Mellar was able to convince the Bishop of Stratholme to present a cause for the Canonization of Columban Blackmoore. The cause was accepted and the priest was granted the title "Saint". The Council then assigned Mellar to travel to the southern Abbey of Northshire where plans were being drawn up for a new Cathedral in Stormwind. Abbot of Northshire Soon after Mellar's arrival in Northshire, the Abbot died in his old age. Archbishop Alonsus Faol appointed Mellar to be his successor. After being chosen as an abbot, Mellar chose the motto "Lux, dirige nos" which means "Light, direct us" in the ancient tongue. During his Abbatial term, Mellar championed a return to traditional Luxology based upon the writings of St. Quomas Athinas (a former monk of the Abbey) and St. Columban Blackmoore. Episcopate Appointment as Bishop of Stormwind Several years later, Mellar recieved a visit from the venerable Archbishop Faol who requested Mellar take the place as Bishop of Stormwind which, following the completion of the grand Cathedral of the Light, was only recently named the seat of the Church. After consulting with the monks of the Abbey, Mellar called for an election of successor-Abbot, Father Vorendris Du'Fowl. He then accepted the position and was ordained in the Cathedral. Soon after his appointment, Archbishop Faol was found to be dead and an election was held to appoint a successor. Mellar was able to participate in the election. Though the results are kept secret, some speculate that Archbishop Benedictus did not recieve Mellar's vote. Cultist Activity Mellar spent a generous amount of time during his Episcopal reign attempting to combat the growing threat of cultist activity in the city and its surrounding provinces. A small group of powerful cultists began to take an interest in killing Mellar and planned for his capture and subsequent torture. Mellar was taken and forced to hold a cursed skull, leaving permanent scars on his hands. Luckily, he was rescued by a group of paladin Templars from Northshire before any further damage could be done to him, or worse. These attempted killing remained harmless for quite some time after that. Eventually, as Mellar grew towards retirement age, a plan to kill the bishop during a Liturgy was discovered. After prayer, Mellar decided that he would prepare himself for the attack but allow himself to be harmed and then fake his own death. Only a small group of priests were alerted to this plan so that when the moment came, Mellar was thought to be dead and a funeral was celebrated. Mellar then fled to a refuge in Ashenvale Forest for a year's time. He was succeeded by a fellow priest, Kaston Electus, as Bishop of Stormwind. Return to Stormwind Once a year had passed, Mellar thought it safe to reveal that he was, in fact, alive and so he returned to Stormwind City to discover that Kaston Electus had left the Church in schism and began teaching a theistic religion. Still, all was not lost, as Kaston's successor was none other Johannes Moorwhelp. Mellar petitioned the Archbishop to allow him to assist Johannes in the newly-founded College of Canons. He was appointed to the order as the head of liturgy, a professor, and for several other duties. The Archbishop also appointed him the Prefect of the Council of Bishops' Congregation for Sacred Liturgy. Betrayal of Benedictus When the betrayal of Benedictus was discovered, Mellar was furious and condemned his actions. He then took on as habitual practice the praying for a worthy and holy successor who will lead the Church in a return to traditional practices and faith. Archepiscopate Election Mellar Servus was elected on the first vote of the fourth day of the conclave following the Church's acceptance of the death of the late Archbishop Benedictus. On the first day of his election he named Bishop Caspius Greenleaf the Vicar-General of the Church and Erich Gottfried Manstein as his Metropolitan Secretary of State. Capture and Execution After experiencing a series of three visions, Archbishop Columban V was compelled by the Light to travel to the region of Lordaeron where he willingly gave himself up to be captured, tortured, and executed before the Capital City as an atonement for the sins of the Church against the Forsaken people by the Undercity Nexus . After reclaiming his remains and performing an extensive ritural, the soul of the late of Archbishop was finally released to the Eternal Dawn he so long desired. Sainthood A small cult for his sainthood that witnessed his ascension declared his sainthood by acclamation. Though this is not officially recognized in the church by its own law, many have declared the Archbishop to be a saint of the Light. Private Life Languages *Common - Native Tongue *Thalassian - Learned from Issaria, a Blood Elf who stayed for a while in Northshire Abbey *Darnassian - Learned while living in refuge * Ancient - An older language of the church known from experience Skills In addition to his practical skills, Mellar is a self-proclaimed philosopher, luxologian, and writer. He keeps a collection of various texts wherever he goes. Most of his creations are prayers, hymns and sermons but he has written the occasional academic text. Memorable Quotes I fear the sun has just set and dawn is far from now...but, there will be a dawn" "Let the Light within you be a beacon of hope to every needy soul, every sad heart and every tired mind." "We cannot change the past...we can only accept it" "We cannot judge someone based on the fate they cannot choose, only the one they have chosen." "How long? How long must we wait for change?" "Light direct me...Light direct us." "All good things must end so that we can prepare for the joys to come." "There really are no sides, only the Light's" "Sometimes we are the answer to our own prayers." "It is difficult to see that so many have merely listened while so few have heard." "All people seek the Light, they just don't all know it." "Is this the sign of the dawn? Or have the clouds just shifted letting in the midnight moonlight?" Last words: "It would be a pity to die at the hands of an enemy, but the Light has granted that I should die at the hand of a brother. I salute your blade for it is the tool by which the Light has chosen to claim the soul of its servant. May the Light bless you always. May it be so." Lineage Category:Archbishop Category:Council of Bishops Category:Stormwind Category:Character